A Place to Rest
by ariescelestial
Summary: FtNW, good ending. Everyone else knows what they are going to do now, but a priestess and her guardian are having trouble deciding where they will end up. [Shania and Natancentric]


**Author's Note:** This takes place between the 'normal' portion of the ending (what everyone sees) and the 'good' portion of the ending. So while it's based on the good ending, not everything in the good ending has happened yet! 

I wrote this because I was trying to write Johnny/Shania, but kept getting sidetracked into things I thought Shania might have wanted to resolve with Natan.

* * *

Surprisingly, the only one to see the Gate's collapse was Shania. She stood at the window and watched as its structure cracked, with the red light of Malice shining through the crevices; as it crumbled into pieces that floated up into the titanic Window which had brought it forth; and when the Window itself finally closed, she sighed and turned away.

Most of her companions had passed out from exhaustion already. Mao, more drunk than usual from the long battles, had passed out on the floor, and a pink bat was sleeping on the feline's warm belly. Johnny was also taking advantage of the heat source. With his back against Mao's side and his jacket under his head, the teenager seemed to be resting comfortably. Ricardo had his sombrero tilted to cover his face, an unspoken "fuck off, I'm trying to get some shut-eye" (once shouted at Hilda when she snatched the hat off during his nap), and Frank was sprawled out, unconscious; ironically enough, he had been knocked out not by a monster, but by the turbulent launch. After making sure he wasn't seriously injured, they had left him on the floor.

Natan was still awake, going through the motions of cleaning his twin guns, but Shania had felt his eyes on her while she was turned. "Aren't you going to rest?" she asked softly.

As always, his reply was brief, the motion of his hands not even faltering: "Are you?"

She shook her head. "Not yet." Her mind was restless, fretting at the realization that her single goal was now gone. What was she supposed to do now, with no purpose? "But I don't want you staying awake just because you think I need watching."

He set the guns down, dropping the pretense. "I still have a duty to protect you, princess."

"For how long? You can't stay by my side all the time," she said.

"That does not change the fact that I am responsible for you."

Shania bit her lip. "Natan, I was emotional when I spoke in the Gate. I am not desperate. There's no need for you to worry."

When he looked up, the priestess frowned. There was exhaustion in her guardian's face, making him seem older, but there was something else as well. In his weariness his usually composed expression was unguarded. With his slumped shoulders and slightly unfocused eyes, he looked…defeated. But then, he had been protecting her for three years—for three years, discouraging her from seeking revenge but aiding her in the pursuit to keep her safe, hoping against hope that if she were to find it, she would be satisfied. And immediately after finally getting revenge against Lady, she had said she wanted to die.

She sighed and sat down opposite him. "Maybe you can help me." After all, if there was one thing she knew about her guardian, it was that he hated to feel useless. First she had hidden the malice kiss from him, leaving him to find out from her father's mention of it, and then she had thrown all of his efforts in his face. If she showed trust in his judgment now, perhaps it would make him feel better. Besides, a second opinion would be helpful. "I'm not sure what I should do now. There's no more need for revenge, and the malice seems to have been taken care of," she said, glancing at Johnny. Still asleep, the teenager scowled before burying his face in his jacket. A bad dream? She turned her gaze back to Natan. "I'm engaged to Zonda, but…I'm not sure..." She trailed off, uncertain how to explain her hesitance.

"If you do not want him, return his ring and let that be the end of it."

Shania blinked in surprise. She had expected him to tell her how marrying Zonda would be good, following her parents' wishes. She had been hoping he would convince her. And how had he known the ring's significance? "What?"

"When Johnny stepped forward, the chief allowed him to fight besides you. He broke one of our most sacred traditions for your happiness." Shania knew Natan had also recognized the way her father blatantly ignored custom, but how did this relate to her engagement, which her father had made himself? Before she could speak, Natan continued. "Circumstances have changed since he arranged your engagement. It was made both for your well-being and to tie the tribes more closely together. However, it no longer serves either purpose, if you are not happy with it. Think carefully whether or not Zonda would be a good husband. If you do not feel that way, the engagement is worthless and should be cast aside."

The young woman nodded, still absorbing the notion that Natan thought it would be all right for her to break off the engagement. It was true, her father had done something truly unexpected by letting Johnny aid her in the fight against Tirawa, and he had done it for her sake. Then, would he approve of her going against the decision he and her mother had made so many years ago, for the sake of her happiness...?

"Natan," she asked suddenly, "What do you want to do?" When he raised an eyebrow in confusion, she sighed. "I'm not going to be in danger any longer. Once the malice is burned out of me, I'll be able to take care of myself. Isn't there something you want?"

He frowned and opened his mouth, as if he would argue whether or not she needed his protection, but then he looked away. Coming to a decision, he turned back to her and nodded. "I would like to live among the Gada tribe."

She smiled. "I figured, since you spent your childhood with them." Of course, she chided herself, that was how he knew what the ring meant. If it had been passed down through the generations, it was probably something the entire tribe knew of.

"What of you, princess? If you do not marry Zonda, what will you do?"

That was a troubling question. If she didn't marry Zonda, she would be free to do anything she pleased...if only she knew what would please her. She wasn't even sure yet if she didn't want to marry him; maybe without the concern of finding Lady on her mind, and with all their disagreements about whether she was being reckless in the past...maybe she would see him in a different light.

"I think what I'll do is go back to the Grand Canyon with you. I can decide there if I'll marry Zonda. And if I don't...well, I know a detective agency that's hiring."

To her surprise, Natan chuckled. "Finding lost cats and sweeping chimneys?"

"Doesn't it sound good to you?" She smirked. "The only danger will be the occasional scratch." Once again, she looked at the sleeping boy, and then shook her head with a soft sigh. "If I tell him I'm considering it though, he's going to get his hopes up...so I don't think he needs to know yet."

Her long-time companion nodded before his face contorted in a rather odd manner. When Shania realized he was trying to stifle a yawn, she laughed, giddiness bubbling up. Though she knew it was due to her fatigue, she was hopeful that maybe a small portion of it was real joy, and that it would remain after she rested. With the steel floor icy cold to her bare skin, she decided to join Johnny and Hilda in keeping warm by Mao. She knew Natan would allow himself rest only after she was asleep, so she simply laid down with her back to the cat's soft, warm fur, ignoring the smell of alcohol, and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before both priestess and guardian fell into dreamless slumber.


End file.
